Campanadas llenas de sangre.
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Taikari. Yamakari. Asesinato. Suicidio. Apesto para los horror fic. Tengan compasión please. JA NE


**Campanadas llenas de sangre.**

Toda la habitación estaba transformada en fuego por la luz del atardecer que entraba por el balcón. Quizá por eso no se veía tanto la sangre. La muerte del sol la disimulaba.

Sólo había tres personas en el apartamento. Dos si se consideraba que una ya no existía. Había dado su último suspiro con un quejido, y su sangre lo había empapado a él. A su atacante. 

Y ella miraba todo espantada. 

Cuando había empezado la pelea, trató de detenerlos, pero cuando él había sacado la navaja se había alejado hacia la pared, y cuando él había muerto, se había dejado caer contra la esquina de la habitación, viendo al asesino que creía conocer tan bien.

¿Alguna vez lo había conocido en verdad?

Las campanadas de una iglesia cercana era el único sonido que llenaba el lugar. Eso y la respiración agitada del asesino.

Él revisó el pulso del cuerpo que se iba enfriando, y ella también volteó a ver al muerto. La sangre iba saliendo de su pecho. Su camisa blanca se estaba impregnando de su vida, y dejaba de ser roja para volverse carmesí.

Sangre, sangre..... todo era su sangre..... se perdió el reflejo cobrizo del sol en el charco rojo que se iba haciendo más y más grande.....

¿Cuánto podría sangrar?

Ella lo estaba viendo, sorprendida. Sus grandes ojos lo miraban aterrado, como si no lo hubiera conocido. Quizá era eso lo que lo estaba lastimando en esos momentos. 

Dejó caer el cuchillo que estaba en su mano, y se acercó hasta el rincón donde estaba ella, sus ojos cálidos y hermosos aterrados, lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo.

Un monstruo.... ¡pero no lo era! Lo había hecho todo por ella.... por su bien, por su seguridad. Él no la merecía. Nadie lo hacía. Tenía que cuidarla, protegerla de todo y todos. No podía dejar que la lastimaran.

Nadie la tocaría.

Se hincó frente a ella, y notó que ella estaba pálida, asustada, y trataba de huir. ¿De él? ¡Pero él nunca la lastimaría! La amaba.  Era lo más importante en su vida. Ella debía saberlo. Nunca haría nada que trajera una lágrima a su rostro.

Siguió la mirada perdida de la chica, y notó que aun lo estaba viendo a él. Al maldito que trató de arrebatársela.

Merecía morir.

Volteó a verla, y con cariño acarició su mejilla, manchándola levemente con sangre aun tibia.

-- "No pasa nada. Tranquila. Todo está bien, estoy aquí."

Pero ella seguía viéndolo. Su mirada perdida, lejana, sólo viendo su sangre.

-- "No quería asustarte.  Lo siento mucho."

Sus ojos almendrados seguían viendo el cuerpo del infeliz. Volteó a verlo. Seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse, como debía de ser. Estaba muerto. No se movería nunca más. No volvería a acercarse a ella. No se la robaría.

Su sangre seguía saliendo, manchando el suave piso de madera. La camisa antes blanca ya estaba completamente roja. El cabello también había cambiado de color.  Ahora estaba oscuro, transfigurado. Sus ojos también estaban inmóviles, su rostro en rictus por el terror o la sorpresa, o el dolor de haber sentido el cuchillo en su pecho.

Bastardo. Se lo merecía.

-- "No te preocupes pro el suelo. Limpiaré todo y no se notará nada."

No respondió. Pero una lágrima salió de su ojo y se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta quedar en su barbilla.  Se detuvo unos segundos en ella y finalmente cayó, chocando contra sus pálidas y temblorosas manos.

Otra lágrima le siguió.

Y otra más.

Pronto, estaba llorando sin parpadear.

Él estaba confundido. No había esperado que ella llorara. Entonces, cayó en cuenta de que el muerto había sido el mejor amigo de la chica. ¡No había pensado en eso! Probablemente, a pesar de que ella le agradeciera que la hubiera salvado de él, extrañaría a su amigo.

-- "Lo siento mucho. No quise lastimarte. Pero yo también puedo ser tu amigo, Kari-chan."

Ella cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el diminutivo de su nombre, en especial, saliendo de sus labios. Antes, ese nombre había sido una caricia. Ahora era un golpe.

Él lo había matado..... había matado a alguien....

¿Cómo había podido?

Dolía..... algo dentro de ella la lastimaba mucho..... mucho, mucho, demasiado...... no escuchaba nada.... no existía nada. 

Sólo había dolor.

Una campanada.  Había pasado una hora. Una hora desde que él estaba muerto.

-- "¡Él iba a lastimarte! ¡No iba a permitir eso!"

Entonces, él la abrazó, y pudo sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, su pecho, el aroma de su colonia.....

Y sangre. Tenía impregnado el aroma a sangre en todo él. El aroma la intoxicaba, y le provocaba náuseas. Sintió más lágrimas. Vagamente podía sentir en el cuerpo que la abrazaba el aroma a la camisa del otro chico. 

Tal vez en la pelea se había unido a su cuerpo.

Lentamente, empezó a sollozar.

Otra campanada. El aroma a muerto llenaba ya todo. No era sólo su imaginación.

Dolía, todo dolía.... ¡dolía demasiado!

Y el silencio gobernaba todo. El silencio del cuerpo sólo lo hacía todo más doloroso.

Se separó del que la abrazaba rápidamente, su tacto lastimándola.

Él la miró, sus ojos tristes.

-- "Todo lo hice por ti. Te amo."

Otra campanada.

Volteó a ver al cadáver. Su cabello rubio anaranjado por la sangre. Sus ojos azules sin vida. Su boca abierta.....

Había besado esos labios alguna vez.

Todo había sido tan rápido.....

No podía estar muerto.

Una nueva campanada.

Los ojos castaños de él la miraron tristemente, y pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenados. Ella no había dicho nada por su respuesta.

-- "No podía dejar que te lastimara, Kari-chan."

La amaba.... la amaba.... la amaba.....

Otra campanada. Las palabras resonaban como un rezo en sus oídos.

Él se levantó, y fue hasta un cajón de la habitación, y lentamente sacó un revolver. Ella lo vio con los ojos sorprendidos.

-- "Oniichan.... ¿qué haces?"

Él volteó a verla, sus ojos tristes.

Otra campanada.

-- "Te hice daño, Kari-chan."

-- "Taichi, no espera, no debes....."

Una campanada..... él sonido frío del gatillo resonó en la habitación. La noche empezaba a caer, y las primeras estrellas brillaban.

-- "Prometí que nunca nada te haría daño. Pensé que Yamato te lastimaría....."

La había lastimado, y aparte, había matado a su mejor amigo.

No merecía vivir. Había hecho que lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos.

-- "No, Taichi, espera, por favor no...."

El sonido de la campanada se llevó el sonido de la voz de Hikari, y sólo se escuchó el frío sonido de la bala saliendo del cañón, impactándose contra la sien de Taichi.

-- "Oniichan"

Y se quedó ahí, con sólo el sonido de las últimas campanadas llenando la tarde, y los cuerpos de los dos hombres que había amado más que nada.

-- "No me dejaste decir nada....."

Y sólo siguió sintiendo el sonido de las campanadas en su sangre.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Okay, malo el fic. No tienen ni que decirlo. Sé que está malo. ¡Pero no me culpen, por favor! Tuve un examen horriiiible hoy, y estoy algo traumada.

Las parejas. Taikari y Yamakari. No pregunten. No tengo ni IDEA de donde salieron. Además, usualmente mis fics se conducen solos. Tenía pensado que fuera un triángulo Daisuke-Kari-Takeru, y ya vieron como quedó. 

Además, leí un gran fic de Athenea, y me inspiró para esto. El nombre del fic es ¡Apaga la luz! Y esto es un triste remedo de un fic dark.  Así que por favor, si quieren leer algo de calidad, vayan a leer su fic. 

No me odien, por favor.  El horrible bloqueo de escritor está en su apogeo -_-. Mi inspiración se fue de viaje. Si alguien encuentra a una niña de seis años con cabello multicolor, es mi inspiración. Favor de enviarla a mi mail. -_-. No tener inspiración a-pes-ta.

JA NE

XO

Kali.

Mails: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 


End file.
